Butterfly
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: *new request policy added*A sad songfic about Bulma breaking up with Yamcha and going to Vegeta. PG cause it might make you cry! I also made some from Yamcha and Vegeta's POVs. Please read!
1. Butterfly 'Mariah Carey

Note: I know, I know. I should be finishing "The Wives of Prince Jerk and Goofy", but I had another sudden rush of motivation and ideas, and I just couldn't put them off.  I'll be posting story after story for the next, like, five days. (You can so tell I'm turning thirteen from the way I talk. You know the "likes".)

**Summary: A songfic about Bulma breaking up with Yamcha and going to Vegeta. The song used is Mariah Carey's "Butterfly" Song is in _italics. _In this fic, Yamcha cheated once, but he didn't do it again. It's not his fault. It just wasn't meant to be.**

-------------------------

When you love someone so deeply the become your life 

_It's easy to succumb to overwhelming tears inside_

_Blindly I imagined I could keep you under glass_

_Now I understand to hold you I must open up my hands_

_And watch you fly_

            Bulma had been having troubles with Yamcha. Their relationship was an on and off thing. It was almost as if it were decided by a switch. One minute she would take him back, the next she would be cursing at him. She knew she couldn't keep him under glass. So she had let him go and had watched him fly away. She loved someone else now, she realized as she walked home from the park that was a little ways from her home.

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Ooh, fly abandonedly into the sun_

            He had looked so sad, yet understanding. He knew, as well, that it wasn't suppose to happen this way. They both knew. But that would never change the fact that they still had a little corner of their hearts reserved for each other. They always would. So he followed her.

_If you should return to me_

_Then we truly we were meant to be_

            He would try to return, but she wouldn't let him. Because it was not meant to be.

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

            Yes, he truly was a butterfly. But he wasn't her butterfly.

_I have learned that beauty has to flourish under light_

_Wild horses run unbridled or their spirit dies_

_You have given me the courage to be all that I can_

_And truly feel your heart will lead you back to me when you're_

Ready to land 

            He would go back to her. But not like that. Not that deeply. Only as a friend.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly 

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Ooh, fly abandonedly into the sun_

_If you should return to me_

_Then we truly we were meant to be_

Meant to be just friends. But he wasn't sure about that yet. But he was going to find out. So he continued following her to her home.

So spread you wings and fly 

_Butterfly_

She slowly approached the front lawn of the Capsule Corp., were Vegeta was waiting for her. Yes, he would be waiting to claim her properly. He could sense her ki flare up every now and then and knew she had broken up with him for good. Broken up with Yamcha for him. But he didn't care.

I can't pretend these tears aren't overflowing steadily 

_I can't prevent this hurt from almost overtaking me_

_But I will stand and say goodbye for you will never be mine_

_Until you know the way it feels to fly_

            She felt hurt and sad. But not alone. Never alone. She would never feel alone for the rest of her life. Not with Vegeta by her side. She was sure he would never cheat. He would be the prince in shinning armor that she had dreamt of all her life. He would be a little taller than her, but still short. Nice to no one but her, and she would be happy with him.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly 

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Ooh, fly abandonedly into the sun (Fly…to the sun)_

_If you should return to me (I will know you're mine)_

_Then we truly were meant to be (Spread your wings and fly)_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

            She slowly walked step by step up to the front door, well aware of the fact Yamcha was behind her. Tears flowed steadily out of her eyes. Relief. That was what she felt now. No more pain. She would never be alone now. She would be happy…

Spread your wings and prepare to fly 

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Ooh, fly abandonedly into the sun_

_If you should return to me_

_Then we truly were meant to be_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

            She sighed right before opening the door. She stepped inside to find Vegeta, arms crossed, waiting expectantly. Yes, he had been waiting. She slowly looked up at him and smiled. She had mascara running down her cheeks in black lines. Her lipstick was smeared from when she had put her face in her hands. But she still looked beautiful to him.She pushed the door to close it, but it just lightly tapped the wall and was still open a crack. _It's done._

So flutter through the sky 

_Butterfly_

She walked up to Vegeta and leaned her head against his chest. He slid his arm around her protectively as she embraced him. The two stood there, waiting for him to arrive so that he could understand. Yamcha opened the door a little more, peeked inside, and stepped in, looking around the corner of the door. He stopped and blinked as she saw the two.

"Spread your wings and fly 

_Butterfly…" _she sang softly to him, smiling. Now he understood.

------------------

**What do you think? I am quite proud of myself! *Clears throat as if to signal something* Oh, never mind. Just kidding. Seriously, what did ya think? Too sappy? Too long/short? What? TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! R&R!**


	2. Oh Sorry peeps! Gimme a song!

**Note: I said I was going to update this? Oh, I guess I did.  Bid Humongorous Sorry peeps! For some dumb reason I thought I finished this! *everyone falls anime style* If you want me to update, gimme a song as the theme!**


	3. Gone 'NSYNC

**I was sitting in my room, listening to "Gone" by N*Sync (On Now 9) and I thought, "_This song reminds me of Yamcha." _So here I am, making it an epilogue to "Butterfly". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or N*Sync. I got the lyrics from www.lyrics.com because I was too lazy to go through the whole song myself.**

**-------------------**

There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home

Actually, he really couldn't say anything. She was with Vegeta now, and there was nothing he could do about it. He could fight him over her, but he knew he would never win. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan. Even if he could win, Bulma would never give her heart to him again.  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone  
I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange

**Flashback**

She sighed right before opening the door. She stepped inside. She had had mascara running down her cheeks in black lines. Her lipstick was smeared from when she had put her face in her hands. She pushed the door to close it, but it just lightly tapped the wall and was still open a crack. He opened the door a little more, peeked inside, and stepped in, looking around the corner of the door. He stopped and blinked as she saw the two. She was leaning on Vegeta's chest, and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her. It was over for good now.

And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change

Now that he thought about it, they had been going out since they were 16. Had she gotten tired of him? No, that couldn't be it… Could it?

  
Was it something I said  
To make you turn away?  
To make you walk out and leave me cold

They had had numerous fights with one another. He wasn't surprised when she broke up with him. The only thing that surprised him was the tone of her voice. She sounded serious. Of course she was always serious when she broke up with him, but this time it seemed like she was promising that this was it. It only confirmed it when he walked in and saw her with Vegeta.

If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here  
But right now..

In reality, there was nothing he could do. He remembered how he had abused her that night he came home drunk. He had never drunk again until they broke up. Unfortunately, that was just another incident that built up a wall between their trust.

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

He remembered how hard he had tried not to cry. He was literally in pain from trying to keep the tears in, and ended up crying from both sadness and pain.

  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains..

  
       He also remembered the biggest mistake of his life he made that night. He went to a bar. How stupid could he have been!? It's a known fact that you should never go to a bar when your depressed, especially if you don't know the people at the bar. He could recall the gulp after gulp, drink after drink he took as he confessed his problems to the bartender. When he

woke up, he was lying in the street at 2 am with his wallet and 14 carrot gold watch missing.

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're...  
  
I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?

He supposed being her friend wasn't so bad. He would still see her a lot. But they would never hug, unless one just had their life saved or something. No more cuddling on the couch, no more romantic dinners, and no more confessing secrets.

  
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day   
But baby I don't want to 

It seemed like a year ago, but it had just happened this evening. Nothing seemed the same without his Bulma to light up his life, and to encourage him when he was down. He remembered the time when he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with Goku and Krillin. Bulma was right in the stands, cheering for him. Yep, she was his main reason for waking up every day.

So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you

He had tried many things to take his mind off Bulma. He played baseball, went in search of the Dragonballs for no reason, and even resorted to dating other women. But no matter what, everything he did reminded him of a time when he was with Bulma.

and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do

He knew that she still loved him. In fact, when she broke up with him, she said that she will always love him deeply. The only thing he had to wonder about is what she loves him as.

  
Yeeaah....  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....  
Gone  
  
Ohhh...  
  
Oh what'll I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby who will I be

Now there was really no one to talk to. He could always tell Goku, but Goku wouldn't understand. He's had Chi Chi since he was young. There was no one to say "I love you" to, no one to tell his problems to, and no one to fuss over and take care of.

Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart?

She once told him that she would always love him deeply as her lover. Was that a lie?

Baby why don't you see?

That I need you here with me  
Oohhh...  
  


He needed her, and that's why they always go back together. He supposed it was because they were both lonely. Now that she has Vegeta, she'll never be lonely again. He wished he could say the same.  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

He decided that since they were friends, he could still talk to her. Right? He picked up his phone and dialed Casple Corp.

Been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

He guessed he was still lonely. He could hear the other end ringing. He took a deep breath.

I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
  


"Hello?" a female voice sang over the phone. He sighed in relief. Her mother. "Yea, can I talk to Bulma?" he asked. "Yes, of course!" she squeaked and ran off. He prayed she wouldn't tell Bulma who it was.

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Gone  
You're gone..

"Hello?" a beautiful voice asked. Bulma. He took a deep breath.

But the truth remains  
You're....

            He sighed. He was fighting the inevitable. "Hey Bulma!" he chirped happily. "It's Yamcha!"

-------------------

**What'd you think!? Too little writing inbetween the words? What? Well, tell me! Please review!**


	4. How Did I Fall In Love With You 'BSB

Note: After I got some reviews, I got a review saying they would have like it if I put in a Vegeta POV. So, here it is! I wanted to either use "More Than That" or "How Did I Fall In Love With You", and in the end I choose the second one. I'm not a big fan of N'Sync or anything, I just like the songs themselves. I like Backstreet Boys though (cause they can actually sing, *cough, cough*). *Runs away screaming from N'Sync fans*

**Thanks to: **

**kalharian-tears- **see you at school!****

Emerald-eyes- Thanks for the idea of this chapter. I had a little trouble thinking of a song, though. This is one of my only songfics, so it's kind of juvenile and all. I'm not a Yamcha hater or anything, so I put in the second chapter. But, I don't think he's a perfect, loyal boyfriend either.

LadyKnight- Thank you. To tell you the truth, I didn't really think anyone would cry. I guess you can't tell if you're the author. See you around the website!

Dawn Moon- I think I've seen your name before. I must have reviewed one of your stories once. I can't remember. *Shrugs* Thanks. Like I said, I really didn't think anyone would cry. And, I didn't think that the Yamcha chapter would get such a big reaction. *Bows* Thanks! See you around!

Also thanks to those who reviewed before I posted the second chapter. I never formally thanked you.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Backstreet Boys.

IMPORTANT! READ!: "Butterfly" was when she was singing to Yamcha (lame, I know). The chapter "Gone" and this one is when they're sitting in their room listening to the song, reflecting on the past.

--------------------------

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother_

Hahahah! "Sister and Brother!?"  Yea, they were like sister and brother, throwing curses at each other 24-7.__

_We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
  
_

Well, that had some truth to it. He shifted uncomfortable in the bed. He was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling when the onna came in. She put on this idiotic CD to listen to. Then she said her roast beef was burning and ran out the room, completely forgetting how much these songs hurt his ears.__

_Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch_

He smirked. Oh, yea. He got her touch every night. But he didn't need it, did he?__

_Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way_

He frowned. He wasn't supposed to fell this way. How had he, the Prince of all Saiyans, fallen 'in love' with a low-class Chickyuu resident?__

_Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
  
_

He maintained his frown. He was used to being alone. Ten years on Frieza's ship taught him that you have to be alone to survive. You have to be on your own. But ever since the onna, he felt like loneliness was bad. She said that if your alone, when you go down no one will pick you up. He snarled. Your weak if you can't pick yourself up!__

_What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time_

What are these idiots blabbering about!? "Falling so hard…?" What? How confusing! The onna will never have to help him. The only way she helps him is by relieving him of his sexual desires, that's it! Well, she does cook for him. And, she takes care of him when he blows up the gravity room. He wouldn't have gotten so strong if she hadn't made that gravity room… Wait! He's a Saiyan! She does not help him! Wait, he's fighting the inevitable. She does help him, and he loves her. That's that.__

_What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

He sighed. How did he fall in love with her? Had this puny planet finally mashed his brain? Maybe the gravity chamber's high gravity smashed his brain. She could have drugged him or something, but he would have smelt it. He had to admit, she was as brilliant as she was beautiful. And brave. No one had ever dared to stand up to him like that. Everyone was afraid of him except for Kakarot and that green man: Piccolo. But they were either as strong or stronger that him. The onna, on the other hand, knew he could snap her neck with one flick of his finger. Yet she still always found a way to annoy and pester him! That must have been it. She was a Saiyan at heart.__

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

He breathed deeply. He remembered when he was a child. He was so loving then. His mother had made sure of that. She had shoved as much love as she could into him before he was taken. Unfortunately, no amount of love could have evened out the hate Frieza pounded and beat into his head. Every night, the loving child came back to remind him of who he truly was, and not what he was made to be.__

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

He chuckled. Nothing would be the same once her banshee mother found out. Obviously, her father would be happy since he gave her a lot of freedom. He gave her much more freedom than any teenager could imagine when she was 16. He let her go on the hunt for dragonballs. Rich or not, that's a lot of trust there. He shook his head. Nope, he would never be alone again.__

_What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

He would have to tell her how deeply he felt about her tonight. He smirked. He knew just how to do so. He thought about how they had come together. She had gone back and forth to Yamcha out of loneliness. It's no wonder that she started liking him. But how did he get to love her?__

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

He growled to himself. He had already lost his first family. He vowed to himself he would never lose this one, even if it cost him his life.__

_What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

He heard footsteps from the hallway. The onna was coming back.__

_What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

She opened the door and walked in like she owned the place. Now that he thought about it, she did. She heard the music. She looked at him strangely. "Vegeta? You're actually listening to this?"__

_How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?_

_-----------------------_

_I've got an idea_. Since I can think of a whole bunch of songs that fit both Vegeta and Yamcha, I've decided to do a request policy. Lame, I know, but hey! Can't blame me for trying! In the reviews, name a song, the singer (if you know it), and the CD (if you know it). If you don't know, then give me some lyrics (like the main chorus or something), and I'll figure it out. Trust me, I CAN figure it out. I have my ways! Then I'll decide who it suites best and do a chapter with the song in it. ^_^ Probably not going to be very successful, but oh well. Just a thought. Please review!


	5. I'm With You 'Avril L

**Note: OK. This was requested by 'trunksvegetafrodo'. The song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. I'll try to fulfill every single person's request but if I get, like, 30 or something I'm just going to pick out the ones I know will fit best. I got the lyrics off azlyrics.com**

**Oh, trunks babe, I don't love both. I do think Yamcha is a bastard and I would love to see Bulma or Vegeta punch him in the face, but I think it's unfair to judge the American Yamcha for Japanese Yamcha's mistakes. (LOL. What a corny excuse. Actually, I believe you, but I just don't want all these Yamcha lovers after my @$$)**

**------------**

Bulma stood on the little bridge where Vegeta was supposed to get her. He had been out training in the desert. He said on the seventh day he was gone, he would come and pick her up on that bridge: the bridge they first kissed on.****

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  


Bulma sighed. She remembered that night perfectly. It had such tranquility, such peace, such knowing. Serenity. She found serenity that night.

Flashback---

"Vegeta, where are you taking me?" Bulma asked, looking around and yawning. She had not yet broken up with Yamcha. She still loved him a bit, though she knew he was cheating. Vegeta had woken her up at 1:30 in the morning, saying there was something special to show her. He flew her, saying that cars would be the end of the human species, not him.

He touched down on a tiny little bridge under one dim street lamp. Bulma looked around. "What's so special about this place?" she asked, trying to sound irritated. For some reason, she just couldn't get it out right. He walked over to the side.

"Look in the water," he ordered. Bulma took a breath and walked over next to him, peering over the edge. She saw her refection. She stared. She still didn't see what the big deal was. Vegeta seemed to read her mind. He glanced over to the right at her, causing his right eyebrow to rise in the process. He looked back down at the water and pointed.

"Look, onna. There's something here that you would never see in a river or a stream."

Bulma looked at the water again, intent on finding what the answer was. Vegeta gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's not that hard onna! Stop looking for the difficult answer when the answer is quite simple."

She looked back at the water. She blinked. As she opened her eyes, her eyes readjusted and the water seemed to quiver and stand still.

"That's it. The water is calm. It's not moving," she whispered. Vegeta nodded.

She looked up at him. "That's amazing Vegeta," she said, smiling. A minute later, they kissed. A few hours later, she broke up with Yamcha.

End Flashback---

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  


She smiled. Their relationship had been extremely successful, and she had a feeling that they would be together for quite a while.

  
I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know   
'Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone   
  


She frowned, remembering the days when she felt alone with Yamcha. She only went back to him out of loneliness. Until she met Vegeta, that is. She had broken up with Yamcha, what? Three weeks ago?

  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  


            She smiled and closed her eyes, liking the feeling of being with Vegeta. A tear came down her cheek, though; it represented all the pain she had ever gone through. Now it was gone, just like that one tear. She opened her eyes and leaned over the edge, looking into the water. The tear came all the way down her cheek and fell into the water, causing ripples in the peaceful water. She stared at the effect. The ripples came out to everyone. She realized her pain was felt by all. She should get rid of it all now.

She cried another tear for all the confusion she ever had, and another for all the hurt she had felt from break-ups and heart breaking. Then she smiled and gave one last tear. Happiness. Who says negative things are the only emotions that can ripple?

The tear seemed to create a wave twice the size of the other tears. But those were tears of the past. She was still concerned about her present and future.

She wished Vegeta would just come suddenly and whisk her away from these painful reflections.

  
Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea   
  


            Her lip started to quiver. She swallowed. She closed her eyes, wishing Vegeta was with her right now.

            "What will happen to me?" she thought sadly. She closed her eyes, releasing one last teardrop. That was all the pain at the present, gone. Her confusion, her worrying, and her joy were just given to everyone else.

            "I'm crazy," She thought. "Using tears to represent my pain. It's mine. I should deal with. Stop crying," she ordered herself.

  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  


            She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She could see it. She rubbed her arms in coldness and looked at her watch. He should have been here by now!

  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Now that she thought about it, she really didn't even know Vegeta that well. He was so mysterious. He always had his little secrets, and he rarely needed her help. She knew practically everything about Yamcha. She knew that he was always approximately three minutes late if he showed up to go out. She knew a lot of minor things about Yamcha. But she couldn't read him like she could read Vegeta.

She knew every single one of his little expressions. She knew his little language and how he responds to certain things. Like if he just grunts, he either not interested, annoyed, or trying to keep his control in tact. She never figured out Yamcha like that.

She sighed, annoyed at herself for being so introspective. She was with Vegeta now. There's nothing else to it.  
  


Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

            She heard the soft pad of a boot connecting with cement. She smiled, not bothering to turn around. "Hey Vegeta. Better late than never." He just walked up to the edge and leaned on the railing next to her, not saying anything.

            "What took you so long?" she asked, looking at his reflection in the water.

            "I… uh… I had to pick something up," he answered nervously. Bulma got off the railing, perplexed. Vegeta? Nervous?

            "What is it?" she asked softly.

            "Well, Kakarot and the Cue Ball told me you have to buy a ring to go through the 'marriage' ceremony. Said something about 'proposing'." He pulled out a beautiful sapphire ring that matched Bulma's coloring to the tint. Bulma gasped. "So, I, Vegeta Ouji, propose that you, Bulma Briefs, marry me." Bulma chuckled.

            "I think that's a great idea, Vegeta Ouji. I, Bulma Briefs, agree to marry you, Vegeta Ouji." "LOL. Not exactly what I dreamed of, but close enough," she thought.

            Vegeta broke out into his first real grin that day.

--------------------

LOL. I thought of the whole proposal thing by accident. We were in Science, and the teacher said, "You will propose each one of your ideas to the judges," or something like that, and I was dallying around trying to figure out how Vegeta was going to ask her to marry him. Then I remembered how he wasn't exactly an expert on all human customs, and BOOM BANG! It came to me! Well, please review!


	6. Breathe 'Faith Hill

**Hey everyone!! This is Faith Hill's Breath, requested by Emerald eyes. This is both a Bulma and Vegeta song.**

**"_italics"- _Bulma's/ Vegeta's thoughts                        _centered italics_- Song**

**---------**

            Bulma lie there, curled up next to Vegeta, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She looked over at the clock.

            "Damn. It's 6 a.m." She heard Vegeta mutter in her sleep and frowned. She didn't want to wake him up.

            She relaxed a little as he started to snore again. Her thoughts wandered to how it all got this way. She never thought that this would happen. She never in a million years thought that'd she'd wake up each day in the Prince's arms. She smiled. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

            She smiled as the sunlight beamed into the room, coming over both of their faces. She blinked for a while and then moved closer to him, using him as a sun shield. She smiled at the cute expression on his face. This was the only time he was relaxed. His mouth was open slightly, allowing his breath to come up hot on her face.

            "_Good thing we switched to Colgate…"_ she joked to herself, happy that he didn't have morning breath. He never did.

            She looked at his face and stared at how the sun seemed to glow off his dark skin. She ran a hand over his check and brushed his hair with her hand for a moment. He didn't seem disturbed. He smiled unconsciously. 

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

            Her still hand rested gently on his chest afterwards. She smiled as she felt his heartbeat.

            "_He's just as mortal as the rest of us," _she thought, smiling. A few years ago, she didn't even think he had a heart. But now she had proof. She could feel it beating strongly against her palm.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

            He moved his hand, which was on her back, slightly. She shuddered. Her skin tingled at just his movement across her skin. She smiled again. The things he did to her were simply astonishing.

            She decided to go back to sleep, and her breath became slow and steady once again. Vegeta cracked an eye open and smiled. He'd been awake the whole time.

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

            He smiled at her as he realized how much she had changed him. He'd never felt his heart pulse with such emotion. He didn't speak. He just watched her, as she had watched him.

            She had taken his soul and melted it with hers. She had gone into his brain and tore every wall down when he was around her. She had taken his heart and reformed it drastically. He had taken his life and had given it purpose.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

            He sighed in pleasure as he felt her breath on his chest, making every nerve in his body tingle.

            _"The things you do to me are unbelievable,"_ he thought.

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

            Yea, he sighed. He did love her. And he knew that she loved him. She had told him this countless numbers of times. But he never used words to express his emotion. He just showed, because that's how he thought love was.

            He knew she had a spell on him, and her magic was powerful. He never once thought in a million years that he would wake up with the woman in his arms. Any woman, for that matter.

            He thought about something she had once told him, concerning Frieza.

            "Vegeta, a lot of people influence are lives and leave scars on our souls. Some are good and some are bad. The bad ones leave your soul hating and rejecting the universe. The good ones have the power to change you into a better and stronger person, teaching you to trust and take a leap. If you're unlucky enough to come across the bad ones first, then most likely you'll never get a chance to get the good ones, unless you trust that the person is truly good."

            He smiled. He had trusted her, as she had trusted him.

I can feel the magic floating in the air 

_Being with you gets me that way_

**----------------**

**So, what'd ya think? Too sappy? Too short? I need constructive criticism, (however, if you don't feel anything's wrong with do not feel the need to pull something extremely small out of the story.) ^.^ Well, next update, next week!!**


	7. Headstrong 'Trapt

Hey all, sorry, just got back from vacation. Yea, yea. I know. Very short story, but the song is self-explanatory. So please don't give me any crap about it.

Song: Headstrong by Trapt

Reqested by Destiny

**------------**
    
    **_Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said_**
    
    **_Now I see the truth I got a doubt_**
    
    **_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_**
    
    **_See you later_**
    
    **_I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold_**
    
    **_See inside, inside of our heads_**
    
    **_Well that's over_**

**_I see your motives inside and decision to hide_**

            Vegeta thought back to the first day he found out that he loved her, never allowing him self to admit it. He thought about the way he had pushed his feeling deep inside of him, forcing him self to live a lie. 
    
    **_Back off we'll take you on_**
    
    **_Headstrong to take on anyone_**
    
    **_I know that you are wrong_**
    
    **_Headstrong we're Headstrong_**
    
    **_Back off we'll take you on_**
    
    **_Headstrong to take on anyone_******
    
    **_I know that you are wrong_**

**_This is not where you belong_**__

            He narrowed his eyes and started to furiously beat his invisible opponent with a series of punches. Every punch was laced with determination to rid his mind of the woman.
    
    **_I can't give anything away_**

**_I won't give everything away_**__

            He collapsed on the floor, struggling to gain control.

            "_I must fight this!"_ he yelled to himself. "_I can't give in!"_
    
    **_Conclusions manifest your first impressions got to be your very best_**
    
    **_I see you're full of shit and that's all right_**
    
    **_That's how you play I guess you get through every night_**
    
    **_Now that's over_**
    
    **_I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold_**
    
    **_See inside, inside of our heads_**
    
    **_Well that's all over_**
    
    **_I see your motives inside and decision to hide_**

_"Resistance is futile!" _a voice in his head said to him. "_Why did you marry her? Why did you go through the Saiyan rituals? Why do you show her you affection every night?" _the voice screamed. "_You love her!"_

            "No!" he screamed, banging his fist on the floor until a sickening creak was heard. "Shit. She's gonna kill me now," he said as the floor collapsed. 
    
    **_Back off we'll take you on_**
    
    **_Headstrong to take on anyone_**
    
    **_I know that you are wrong_**
    
    **_Headstrong we're Headstrong_**
    
    **_Back off we'll take you on_**
    
    **_Headstrong to take on anyone_**
    
    **_I know that you are wrong_**

**_This is not where you belong_**__

            He raised out of the rubble, his breath unsteady as he tried to walk out of it. He failed miserably, collapsing to the floor. He heard a shriek and the last thing he heard was the distorted sound of yelling…

**_I can't give anything away_**

**_I won't give everything away_**__

            He awoke to find himself in the hospital wing, yet again. He sighed, not even trying to get up. He knew that there was no point. He frowned, realizing that he had already gotten used to Bulma forcing him to stay in bed.

**_I know I know all about_**

**_I know I know all about_**

**_I know I know all about_**

**_I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide_**__

            He sighed, contemplating every question in his head. Most of them started with "Why?" or "How?" He could control this! Couldn't he? He could decide whom he loved or not, right? 
    
    **_Back off we'll take you on_**
    
    **_Headstrong to take on anyone_**
    
    **_I know that you are wrong_**
    
    **_Headstrong we're Headstrong_**
    
    **_Back off we'll take you on_**
    
    **_Headstrong to take on anyone_**
    
    **_I know that you are wrong_**

**_This is not where you belong_**__

            But when he thought about it, he concluded it really _wasn't_ his choice to make.__

**-----------**

**If you didn't read the top, I know there's not much story in it, since the song is pretty self-explanatory. So please don't give me any crap about it. **


	8. I Feel So 'Boxcar Racers

Song: I Feel So 

**Artist: Boxcar Racers**

**Requested by: Mara Kraus**

--------

**Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young   
I wish I would try   
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I**

            Vegeta felt the same anger rise up in him that he had felt in the gravity room. All the regret, all the pain of not being what he wanted to be…

            He thought back on when he was little. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze as he took off. He looked down and saw a woman pushing her baby in a stroller.

            "_That baby is so lucky,"_ he though. "_It has made no mistakes yet, it has no regrets yet. It has a clean slate on which to write on."_

**'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, just mad  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over**

            He flew around in the sky, contemplating his feelings. He had no idea why he felt so angry. He had no idea why he was so unhappy with his life.

            A thought occurred to him, looking at that baby. If he could only start from the beginning, and redo all the wrongs he had done, and even further improve the good things he'd done.__

**Sometimes  
I wish I was smart  
I wish I made cures for   
How people are  
I wish I had power  
I wish I could leave  
I wish I could change the world   
For you and me**

            Finally deciding that he had figured it out, he landed back on the familiar backyard of Capsule Corp. He made his way to his room (or in other words, _their_ room) and stuck his head in to see if Bulma was there. She was sitting in front of her vanity, combing her silky, blue hair. He took a deep breath and walked in.

            Seeing his reflection in the mirror, she smiled.

            "Hi Vegeta. Where've you been?" she asked perkily.

            "I've… uh. I've been thinking," he said.

            "About what?" she asked curiously, obviously just trying to start a conversation.

            "About you and me," he said. "And my feeling for you."

            She turned around, looking concerned. "Vegeta are you feeling okay? You never talk about 'feelings'."

**'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, just mad  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over**

            "I've been going over how I've acted ever since, well, we started. And I realize that my behavior was completely unacceptable," he said gruffly.

            Bulma just stared at him blankly, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

            "So, I want to make it up to you. Let's start over."

**'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, just mad  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over**

            Bulma laughed. "Vegeta, you've been fine. I've never been happier in my life. If there's something bothering you, it shouldn't be, because you haven't done anything wrong," she reassured him.

            "But 

I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, just mad  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over"

He said. He looked at her questionably, wondering how she was going to react to what he'd just said.

.

Let's start over 

            Bulma smiled knowingly. "I know how you feel, Vegeta, and I'm so glad you told me." 

            "_I don't know what's going on in that head of his, but I guess I'll just have to help him get through it,"_ she thought, laughing inside.

-------

Well, I personally felt like I didn't do this chapter justice. Well, might be in my head. Please review, telling me if it's just me or if the chapter really wasn't good. Next chapter, next Sunday.


	9. I'm OK 'Christina Aguilera

**I haven't done my own thing in a while. I do have your requests, so I'll get them out.**

**THIS IS THE SAME DAY AS "HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?"**

**I'm not trying to say this is what really happened, so this is kind of an A/U of Vegeta's past. I think his mother really died in childbirth or something.**

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**Song: I'm OK.**

For some reason the upload isn't coming out right, so the first few lines of the song are in normal print. Anything not indented is the song.

**-----------**

            Bulma turned the song from "How Did I Fall in Love With you?" and put in a different CD.

            "Great. Who is it now?" Vegeta asks.

            "Hey! She's a great singer! It's Christina Aguilera!" she explains. I roll my eyes.

            "The slut on TV dancing half naked!" Bulma pouts.

            "She is not! She's in her early 20's. She's kewl in my book cause she tells us how she feels, no matter how sad or dirty or happy it is. She can't help it if she feels like partying. I'd do a video like that if I were in my early 20's again." Vegeta quirks an eyebrow.

            "Don't get any ideas mister…" she says slyly. She folds clothes as she listens to "Young Girl". Before the end comes, she says something about having to mash the potatoes and leaves.

            Vegeta's relieved when he hears the end of the song. He tells himself to get up and turn it off, but is too lazy at the moment to do so. The bed was just too comfortable.

             Vegeta sighs as a new song comes on.****

Once upon a time there was a girl 

"_Change 'girl' to 'boy'," _Vegeta thought absently.

**In her early years she had to learn**

How to grow up living in a war that she called home Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm 

This singer and him had a lot in common. He thought back to when he was little. There would be constant fighting between his father and his mother. He wouldn't know what to do, where to turn for comfort.

**It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face**

Every time my father's fist would put her in her place 

Vegeta twitched at these words, remembering a scene in which the above happened.

**Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room**

**Hoping it would be over soon**

Never cry. He would never cry. But he would pray.

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same 

**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid**

**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**

**And every morning that I wake**

**I look back at yesterday**

And I'm OK 

He took in a quivering breath, remembering the fear he felt. If it hadn't been for his mother, he could never have been the man he was today.

            Bulma walked in, seeing the painful look on Vegeta's face. This was her favorite song on the CD, but she knew that if Vegeta ever heard it…

            "Oh my gosh, Vegeta. I'm so sorry. I'll turn it off," she said softly, reaching over to the stereo. He put a hand, signaling her to stop.

            "No, keep it on. I guess this singer isn't as bad as I thought…" he said. Bulma swallowed and returned to the kitchen, knowing he would want to be left alone.****

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt 

**When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built**

Now that he thought about it, it was his father who forced Vegeta to construct the mental walls he held. Frieza did nothing but fortify them. Until Bulma came into his life, they remained strong. She's the one who tore them down.

**Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door**

**The echo of a broken child screaming, please no more**

**Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done**

**For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on**

"_You are a memory,"_ he thought. He thought back to the vicious beatings he received, and closed his eyes to keep tears from welling up.

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same 

**And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid**

**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**

**Every morning that I wake**

**I look back at yesterday**

"_And I'm Ok,"_ he thought sadly. In his mind he heard the screaming, and saw the beatings. He saw his mother's bloody face as she fell to the floor with a THUD. He saw his father's uncaring face as he walked away, not feeling anything for her. He opened his mind to stop the flow of memory, allowing the tears to come.

It's not so easy to forget 

**All the marks you left along her neck**

****He swallowed, his throat tight. He never got to see his mother that much. She was always in the hospital wing. The few times he did see her is when she was receiving her daily beating, in which his father would put all his frustration from the day**.**

When I was thrown against cold stairs 

Vegeta put his right hand on his left shoulder, feeling for the scar there. He had hit the corner and his shoulder had been torn open.

**And everyday afraid to come home**

**In fear of what I might see next**

He would often try to run away, but found he didn't have the strength to. He wouldn't leave his mother alone like that. He hated the word 'home'.

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same 

**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid**

**Strength is my mother for all the love you gave**

**And every morning that I wake**

**I look back at yesterday**

**And I'm OK**

He wiped the tears from his face, knowing Bulma would be coming back when she heard the song was over. And after she finished the mashed potatoes. 

The memories were still fresh, and it took all his self-control to stop another tear from falling.

            Bulma came in shortly after, peering around the corner into the room. She stepped in when she saw Vegeta wasn't crying or anything. He had wiped them away at the right time.

            "Vegeta?" she asked uncertainly.

He swallowed hard.

**"_I'm OK."_**

****

He had new respect for this singer now.

**---------**

**Well, that's it. New chapter up next Sunday. Please review.**


	10. Right Kind of Wrong

Song: Right Kind of Wrong 

**Artist: Leann Rhymes**

**Requested by:Angel-Tenuviel**

**THIS IS A FLASHBACK**

**---------**

**_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_**

            Vegeta barged into her bedroom the day before the chapter "Butterfly."

            "Bulma?" he searched frantically, looking and stumbling around the room. He voice was kind shallow. 

            "What? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned, running from her bathroom.

            "Actually, there is, _Bulma_," he said, approaching her. He pulled her into a rough kiss.

  
**_Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

****

            She struggled at first, thinking of Yamcha. She couldn't help but relax after a few seconds.

            He pulled away, his hands grasping her shoulders tightly as if to shake her.

            "You're still going out with that baka!" he said.

            "And that's wrong?" she asked dreamily, high in shock.

            He smiled sadistically, with a kind of highness in his smile. "I'm standing here confessing my undying love for you and you can't even be serious about it?" he joked. "But seriously," he said, patting her on the shoulder, swaggering to and fro. "If you didn't get what I just did, then I should whack you upside the head."

            She stared at him. "Undying love?" she murmured, still in complete shock. She eyed him. "Vegeta, are you drunk?"

            "Maybe I am!" he said, pointing his finger to the ceiling and then collapsing on her bed.

**_  
Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without_**

****

            Bulma sighed, hoping he wasn't drunk and it'd all been true. She left him there for a few hours, waiting until he awakened.

-----------

            Bulma walked into the bedroom at about 10 pm, noticing that Vegeta appeared to be out cold still. She sighed again and sat at the foot of the bed. She thought about what she would have said if he had been saying all that stuff for real.

Bulma laughed. "Chi Chi would never approve," she said sheepishly.

            "Who cares????" Vegeta hissed, getting up suddenly and pulling her into another kiss. She didn't even try to fight. She didn't want to.

**_  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
_**

            "How do I know you're not still drunk?" she asked when he broke the kiss.

            "Because I'm not, woman," he said, staring at her, face expressionless.

****

**_I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
Cause everything I run you're the on I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
  
_**

            She looked at him still, and this time she made the move. (*Hint, hint*)

****

**_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
_**

She woke up the next morning to find a certain prince lying next to her.

            "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, slapping her forehead.

            "A good thing, woman," Vegeta grunted sleepily. She sat up a little and looked over his back to see his face. She quirked an eyebrow, noticing that he was talking in his sleep.

            She sighed, not thinking anything of it. "What am I going to do about Yamcha?" she whispered to herself.

            "You know what you want, and you know what you should do," he muttered again, shifting a lit and clicking his mouth together in a "click" sound.

            "Vegeta do you love me?" she asked quietly into his ear. She'd heard that people couldn't lie when they're unconscious. He was silent for a moment.

            "Of course I do, baka," he muttered, turning over towards her and pulling her closer into a hug. She smiled as she snuggled up against him.

            "_How stupid is this get together?" _she thought to herself. "_I mean, first he confesses when he's drunk, I lose hope, then he wakes up sober and tells me that he meant it all, and then we sleep together even though I have a boyfriend."_

            "Since it's worth it, that's good enough for me," she said.

****

**_Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

**------------**

**Man, I've had no personal motivation behind these. These chapters have seemed kind of shallow lately, haven't they? Well, please review.**


	11. Here's the Deal

Okay, here's the deal: When the hurricane hit, it knocked out our power for a few hours (luckily just a few hours) but messed up our cp, completely wiping out our drives. Luckily, I have backups! But, they're gonna take a while to get here because it was on a Scan Disk, and I lent it to my very irresponsible friend who I'm going to have to beat with a stick until she finds it (which she will!!!). In the meantime, I'll try my best to re-do them, and when I get them back, I'll just substitute it in. So, please be patient. (Damn nature.)

**Oh, sorry for the late info about us getting ready for Hurricane Isabel. I asked my friend to post it (same irresponsible one, whom I'm never trusting again) and she forgot about it until I asked her a week later. Well, please stay with me!**


End file.
